fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Coral Girros
Sleep|weaknesses = Fire Earth Paralysis|creator = TheEpicOne89}}Coral Girros are subspecies of Girros who have adapted a diet of Sleep Toads. Physiology Coral Girros are tinted light purple, with their eyes and red markings turning blue, and their yellow markings and fangs turning a deeper hue of purple than the rest of their body. When found in the Coral Highlands, each individual will have a randomly placed, colored, and shaped piece of coral seemingly growing on its body. Behavior When not accompanied by the Great Coral Girros, they are passive, usually found sleeping, but will attack when provoked. They can be seen hunting Shamos, however, they do not do this when a Great Shamos accompanies them. This also applies to Velociprey and Velocidrome in the Great Forest. If a predator, such as Legiana, is put to sleep, they will quickly flee before it awakens. The same applies to hunters. If they are in the presence of the alpha, they will attack on sight, throwing themselves at the hunter in order to protect the leader. They also are not fond of fire, and avoid it at all cost Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain As small monsters, Coral Girros are very low on the food chain. Behavior Towards Other Monsters They will actively avoid conflict with anything that isn't Shamos or Velociprey. Tracks As small monsters, Coral Girros leave no tracks.' Specific Locale Interactions Coral Girros have no locale interactions Special Behaviors When Great Coral Girros is at 30% health, seven Coral Girros will form a circle around their leader, in an attempt to help it flee. Abilities Coral Girros are capable of infliction a narcotic bite, and can also spit a more concentrated ball of the venom at targets. Ecology Coral Girros are newly discovered subspecies found only in G-Rank, which have become a nuisance to the Grimalkyne Troopers, whose home have been disrupted by packs moving into the caves. Habitat Range Coral Girros are found in the Coral Highlands, Great Forest, and Rotten Vale Attacks * Bite: Coral Girros will snap at the hunter, with a chance of inducing sleep. * Lunge: Coral Girros will leap at the hunter, knocking them over with a chance of inducing sleep. * Sleep Ball: Coral Girros will spit at ball of narcotics at the hunter, causing sleep. * Double Sleep Ball: Corral Girros will launch a ball of narcotics in an arc the hunter, then .5 seconds later, will spit another ball of narcotics directly at the hunter. Carves Element Effectiveness * Fire = ★★ * Water = ★ * Thunder = ✖ * Ice = ★ * Dragon = ✖ * Wind = ✖ * Earth = ★★★ Notes * This is TheEpicOne89's first addition to the wiki. * The creation was due to a certain love for Girros, and wanting to see them be more relevant. * HUGE thanks goes to FinalHunter97 and Dinoman0310 for helping insert icons. * Anyone is welcome to draw art of this or any of TheEpicOne89's creations. * The random coral system was created to add a sense of uniqueness to each individual. Category:Small Monster Category:Subspecies Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Sleep Monster Category:TheEpicOne89 Category:2 Star Level Monster